As it is known, the washing machine rotary drum is rotation-actuated by a central-axis electric motor, connected, by means of a driving belt, to a pulley being integral with the rotary drum.
The electric motor is fixed on the washing tank by means of a fixing bracket welded to the tank itself. In particular the fixing bracket is screwed, welded or otherwise locked to the washing tank surface.
In order to allow the electric motor to be fixed to the fixing bracket, the motor must be assembled on a motor bearing. The fixing occurs by screwing the motor bearing onto the fixing bracket in several points.
This working mode involves a certain assembly difficulty due, first of all, to the motor bearing assembly to the electric motor itself. Moreover the motor bearing must be precisely positioned in correspondence with the screwing points to the fixing bracket for the subsequent screwing.
A further drawback is caused by the high vibration due to the rotary drum rotary motion which can jeopardize the fixing in one or more fixing points and lead to noise problems during the washing machine working.
The technical problem underlying the present invention is thus to simplify the washing machine assembly allowing the electric motor to be rapidly and securely fixed, overcoming the limits and/or drawbacks still limiting the washing machines realised according to the prior art.